


It's a Date

by WickedLittleSpoilers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedLittleSpoilers/pseuds/WickedLittleSpoilers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something that fell into my head one day.  It's just a Plot What Plot, but I really felt like it was something that Eleven would have orchestrated.  And really, there is not nearly enough smut that explores this sort of happening.  It is set between the Day of the Doctor and The End of Time.  I hope you enjoy this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

The Doctor was fiddling with his current distraction, using the console to test his new adjustments.  He was quite entranced and rather oblivious to anything but his tools and his monitors as they charted results.  Needless to say it was quite a surprise to him when two slender hands snaked their way around him and slid under his waistband.

“Hello, Sweetie,” purred the owner of the hands.  Eyes wide and mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, the Doctor spun in the arms wound around him to find River Song had snuck into his TARDIS.

“How? What? River?” he spluttered as River’s hands began to loosen his tie and her hips wiggled against his own, awakening a part of him he’d been steadfastly ignoring as he travelled alone.  His hands were braced on the console behind him while his mind stalled out with River so close and so very hands on.

“Really, Sweetie.  It is rather like you to set a date with me and then get lost in your own mind until you forget it was all your idea.  Now do shut up, I’ve missed you.”  She yanked his mouth down to hers, undoing his buttons as deftly as she undid his lips to slide her tongue to play with his.  The Doctor’s hands, unbidden by him, came to rest on River’s waist.  She laughed into his mouth when he moaned and pulled her tighter against him, one hand moving to cup her ass, coherent thought lost to her will.

River’s hands pulled at his waistband, tugging him forward and directed him til the backs of his knees bumped against a chair and he sat abruptly, pulling River to straddle him.  By now, River had undone his trousers and shirt and was trailing kisses along his neck while she rocked back and forth against his hot and straining cock through the fabric of his shorts.  The Doctor groaned and struggled to find the buttons on the front of her dress while his face was buried in her wild and enticingly scented curls.

“Ah ha!” escaped from his lips when he reached River’s belt and got it undone.  River responded with a little laugh and paused in her ministrations to pull her dress over her head and toss it away in one smooth and graceful gesture.  The Doctor grinned when he realized he had a fully naked River Song in his lap and he reached to palm both of her breasts and run his thumbs over her pert nipples.  She shivered and tipped her head back while pulling his tie over his head to join her dress somewhere on the floor.  The Doctor took that as a cue to shrug off his shirt and jacket before pulling River to his chest.  Reveling in the feel of being skin to skin finally, they smiled and traded small kisses, building the heat and tension between them until they were shaking and River’s breaths had become little gasps.

River pushed against him to be released and when she stood, she gave the Doctor the sauciest look he could remember receiving.  “Trousers. Off. Now.”  The Doctor did not argue or even bristle at this command from this utterly entrancing woman.  He simply obeyed.  When he stood naked before her, his mind gave a slight tickle that could almost be called a thought.  A thought about how and why she was here since the last time he had seen her was in the Library years ago.  The barely formed thought was dashed quite quickly when River pushed him back into the chair with a laugh and soon followed to straddle his hot, throbbing cock with her wet, painfully swollen sex.

“River!” the Doctor whispered reverently as she ground against him, slicking his cock with her arousal.  His hands gripped her hips hard enough to leave marks, but he couldn’t think about that right now because River’s breasts were bobbing up and down in front of him and he had to bend his head to suck on her nipples, one and then the other.  River had other plans though.  As he laved her breast with his tongue and was leaving a mark on the side, she suddenly raised up and sank down onto his cock making them both moan and then laugh at their joining.

“It has been far too long, Sweetie.  I’m beginning to think you like teasing me and making me wait just so I will jump you like this at the first opportunity.”  River sounded somehow accusing and plaintive and completely lusty at the same time.  The Doctor had no way to argue, he just bucked up into her, nudging slightly deeper.  He kissed her deeply, learning all he could just from touching her, willing her to move, to fuck him.  River was reveling in the pure lovely sensation of being filled again at last.  That pleasure pain that almost burned but only served to make her want more.

“If we don’t start moving soon, I’m going to tie you to the bed and tease you until you don’t even remember your own name,” the Doctor finally burst out with in a hoarse whisper while he squeezed her ass.

“Promises, promises.” River began rocking in his arms, moaning his real name before setting a frantic pace.  He couldn’t think, he could barely breathe.  All he could think about was how tight and slick she was inside, how she smelled like gardenias and rain.  He reached down and began swirling her clit with his thumb, just watching her gasp and mewl with pleasure.  River’s hands were on his shoulders and her fingers with their lacquered nails were digging into his shoulders.  The Doctor decided that he could watch this for hours when she suddenly screamed “Sweetie!” and pulsed and squeezed hard around his cock.   He bit the inside of his cheek, drawing blood in the effort it took to not come with her.

River’s muscled went limp on the outside while her pussy was still clenching tight around him.  She looked up at him and smiled, breathing deeply.  Her smile had him transfixed, nothing else in the universe could take his attention from the woman in his arms.  After a few moments that felt like an eternity, River began to move again, this time setting a pace that took all control from the Doctor.  She swirled her hips in a way she knew would unlock all of his grips on reality.  With his balls painfully tight and his cock alternately sheathed in her warmth and breezed with the cool air of the TARDIS, the Doctor was losing the battle to keep going, to drive her over the edge again, the edge he could tell she was still near.

River bent to whisper in his ear, “Let go, my love.”  Again, the Doctor had no choice but to obey and he came clutching her close to him and shouting her name.  In that endless moment, he felt like he was everywhere and everywhen in the universe with her.  Each moment was a celebration of them and how the universe conspired to bring them together.  As he eased down from the apex, he could feel her tense in his arms and shudder as his orgasm filled her.  With a smug smile on his face he pulled her face to his and kissed her thoroughly while reaching down to press and rub on her clit again while he was still inside her.  In a few moments, River moaned and laughed her way into another orgasm before going absolutely boneless in his arms.  They kissed sweetly and stroked each other’s sweat soaked skin for what seemed and endless time.  River wiggled in his lap to adjust her footing and his cock twitched inside her making them laugh again.

“Round two already?  This is a record for us.  Usually we at least take a few moments to see where we are.” River’s fingers drifted over his nipples as she looked deeply into his eyes.  Slowly, suspicion dawned on her face.  “Doctor… How old are you?”

“Oh, why would you want to know a thing like that for?  I’d much rather carry you to bed and make you forget everything except my name.” His self assured grin caused River’s eyes to narrow and her lips to curl into a smirk.  She smacked him on the shoulder and chuckled at his smug countenance.

“Of all the kinky, naughty, dirty things!  Your future self sent me here to shag you senseless!  That debauched bastard!” River tweaked his nipple a little roughly to send the memory of her amused ire down through the centuries. “Now really, where are we?  I need to figure out if you can promise to stay quiet about this or if I have to make you think this is all a very sinfully good dream.”

“First, ow! And second, I’m not sure where we are but I am definitely about to shag you into unconsciousness if you don’t stop wiggling about with my dick inside you!” The Doctor leaned in and started nibbling on her collarbone while shifting his hands to grasp her ass and stand up with her in his arms.  With no choice but to hang on, River laughed wrapped her legs around him.

She hummed a soft tune as the Doctor walked over to the console and perched her there, while still sheathed in her heat. “Well, I suppose that is an event that takes precedence over my decision…”

“Damn right it is. You better hold on River Song, this will be quite a ride to remember,” he pulls all the way out, making her whimper from the loss of him while he teased her by rubbing his length up and down against her clit.

“Promises again, Sweetie?” River breathed, her last syllable squeaked out with the Doctor’s hard thrust deep into her pussy.  “Mmm, this does have potential. “  Her head tipped back, hands gripping different odds and ends of the console, the Doctor wanted nothing more than to sear the image of her into his brain for all time.  He started slow, making sure he had chosen a good spot for this.  Soon, he couldn’t stand it and began pounding into her with long, quick thrusts.  River began to mutter in old high Gallifreyan and he knew this is how it should always be between them, how it would always be.

River stared at him from hooded eyes, pupils wide and deep.  Her lids fluttered down and she began to scream when each thrust hit home.  When the Doctor reached down to stroke her clit her body stiffened and her back arched.  The noises that she made in those moments could only be described as sobs.  The Doctor had reduced the mighty River Song to gibberish.  He was smug as he let himself follow her into ecstasy, feeling as if his dick would drive through her as his whole world focused only on the sensations of his body in and against hers. 

Too soon, his world began to expand again and River was underneath him, smiling and breathing hard.  Her skin was glowing in the low lights of the TARDIS from pleasure and sweat.  She was stroking his brow and squeezing him inside her.  He whispered endearments and gentled her with his fingers on her center until they were both spent and barely staying upright.

 She dragged him down for a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth.  When their foreheads touched, their world exploded into light.  For that instant, time stopped and each could see the whole sum of all their experiences together.  Past, present, and future laid out as if on a map.  Each meeting blazed like a comet and each path leading to it a fiery tail.  Each and every spark of their lives together whizzed around them and gave each such a feeling of peace that they had never had before.

When they became aware of just the present again, they were in an ungraceful pile on the deck.  Snatches of their moments in all of time and space were all drifting away from them as they kissed and touched and shivered in the cool air.  There was a sadness that they both felt.  It was an undercurrent to the pure joy they were holding onto.  Neither could find the right words to express themselves, just yet.

So the Doctor stood and pulled River up to stand beside him.  He kissed her forehead, swung her up into his arms, and carried her to bed.  Once they were curled together under the blankets of the bed, with River tucked against the Doctor’s body, they slept.  River dreamt mostly of the past, the thrill of being on an adventure with her Doctor.  He dreamt of events that hadn’t happened yet.  Things and happenings he was forgetting as he dreamt them.

When River awoke, it was to the Doctor’s mouth on her cunt.  He was licking her in broad strokes and finishing each stroke with a swirl around her clit.  River only had brief seconds on consciousness before she buried her hands into his hair and screamed her orgasm, bucking her hips into his mouth.  As he licked her down from her high, River began to giggle until she was full out belly laughing, with her arm thrown over her eyes and her head tipped back.

The Doctor nipped her thigh, making her squeal with surprise before laughing more. “Oh, I never did take you for a laugher, but I can definitely say I like it.”  He crawled up over her, trailing kisses along her hips and stomach as her laughs calmed down to light giggles.  He paid careful attention to the curve of her ribs and finally her breasts.  He found the mark he had made earlier.  The Doctor decided it was not nearly dark enough so he scraped his teeth against it while sucking.   Before River could protest, his brought his hand to her center and began trailing his fingers lightly all over her pink parts.

“So this is our first time together,” River moaned and gasped, “Oh, future you…  I’m going to have to do something to get even for this.  I still haven’t decided what yet.”

“Hmph, so I’m to be punished for all of that glorious sex?  That hardly seems fair,” he replied between kisses on her neck and up into her hair.

“Oh, you will enjoy the punishment, that much I am sure of.” River shifted to run her hands idly along the skin of his back before pausing and pulling his face to look into hers.  “How much of that outside of time link, whatever we decide to call it, do you remember?”

“Not enough.  I only have like snapshots lefts.  I can see you in different outfits, with different expressions.  I can feel myself touching you, looking at you.  But I couldn’t tell you when or where or how for any of it.  Very frustrating.”

“Hmm, spoilers,” purred River in a light tone, “It’s better to not mess with the timelines.  There is so much coming, we can’t change any of it for risk of losing it all.”  She wrapped her legs around him, locking him in place.  River could feel his erection brushing against her more than ready core.  She pulled on his ass, pleading without words that he fuck her now.  The Doctor was strong enough to hold back, just for a few moments.

Cradling her face and looking deep into her eyes he whispered, “Time can be rewritten, but I won’t do anything to keep us apart.  This I swear to you.  I barely know you yet, but I know you are my future and what you mean to me there.” The Doctor slowly, achingly so, began to ease into her pussy.  When he was buried to the hilt, he said, “It is enough for me to give you all of me now, body and soul.”  He began to move within her slowly, building all the pressure inch by inch.  Sweat covered both of them for the effort of being tender and taking their time.  River could feel each and every movement each ripple of her muscles, each quiver of his cock inside her.  She could feel her bones and muscles turning into to jelly as the Doctor worshipped her inside and out. 

Their eyes still locked, River began to whimper, “Please, my love.  Please, faster or I swear I will go insane.”  The Doctor chuckled and sat up, pulling River’s legs to his chest.  Once she seemed to have caught on to his plan, he grabbed her hips tightly and proceeded to thrust into her hard and fast.  River squeaked and moaned, adjusting to the new pressure on her favorite spot inside.  She smiled up at him and squeezed her breasts for him to watch.  Growling, the Doctor began fucking her even more furiously while one of River’s delicate hands fluttered down to her clit.  Her smile grew wicked as he stroked herself, matching his pace.  Soon she was screaming, heartrending sounds that felt like they could fill the whole of the TARDIS.  She screamed ancient curses and endearments from the dawn of time.  The Doctor could listen to her forever, except for the aching in his balls and the shooting fireworks of pleasure surging up and into her.  In the moments of his orgasm, he felt the walls of his ship fall away and he could see the stars of a billion galaxies bursting into existence.

River caught him as he fell to her, all seemed movements seemed like slow motion.  She twisted and positioned him at her side, stroking his sweaty, sleepy brow. “River,” his whispered, his eyes closed and his breathing slowing and deepening.  River kissed his lips and pulled the sheet over him.

When the Doctor woke hours later, he was alone.  River had left him a letter on the pillow.  It read, “Til we meet again, Sweetie.  I love you in all times.”  She had sealed it with a lipsticked kiss.  With heavy hearts stitched back together by a silver thread of hope, he knew it was now time to answer the summoning of the Ood to the Ood Sphere.  He knew that his song was ending, but that another song would take its place. 

It was enough, enough to stop running, enough to move towards the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted this to happen for the Tenth Doctor, to give him something to help him move forward. And it doesn't hurt that River seems to have trouble distinguishing between the Doctor's faces, as shown in the Library. Also, it does seem to fit Eleven's sense of mischief. Thanks for reading!


End file.
